


Blisters and scars are permanent

by Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie/pseuds/Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie
Summary: While ____ has a rough start in the beginning of life and tries to move I forward. She is held back by the memory of her classmates being brutally murdered by a maniac and can’t move on. Whilst trying to make better memories she stumbles cross a new teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

          A/N I don't own Jeff but I own the story plot . 

Warning : this chapter contains a school lock down and blood and gore so please don't read if it may trigger you or make you feel uncomfortable. You've been advised. 

 

 

I was only a small child when I was taken into child protective services. My arrival only came to be because of an abusive alcoholic grandfather and two dead a parents. Maybe life would've been even more shittier with him, maybe I'd be one of those teen moms with eight different sugar daddies. After being taken away from the house I was immediately enrolled into a catholic  orphanage where my days consisted of waking up early in the mornings and reading bible verses, being feed spoonful after spoonful of the Old Testaments and later on studying stem courses.  
It's not like I had very little friends, I had none. One day as my class was going over geometry there was a lockdown. I remember hearing people people screaming yelling whilst I was in the restroom washing my face. The loud foot steps would echo and thud down the hallways and you'd hear bodies slam against three walls from the opposite side,sliding down hitting the ground with a dull thud. God if anything was more chilling to the bone it would have to be remembering how two girls would later slide into the bathroom pass the maniac, both of them covered in the others blood, whilst one was loosing consciousness,

         "M-maddie, it hurts so much" the bleeding girl said as she leaned against a wall, while the other tried to hold her firend only covering her in more blood during the process. I sprinted to the door to lock it. "You need to stay awake, Stacy. I-I don't know what to do but we need to stay here until the announcements go on or some shit." Her words trembled as she strained to remain calm. My eyes widened as I saw the scene flash before me, "What's going on?!" I managed to whispered as I moved closer toward them. Stacy was busy trying to happen her Maddie stop bleeding but her facial expression deadass told everyone Jc the room we were doomed. "WHATS GOING ON?" 

I said even louder, my heart pounding in my chest as I watched more and more blood seep onto the floor, enveloping Maddie's knees in blood. Maddie twirled her head around to me out of her shocked state "We-everybody was outside eating lunch and me and Stacy w-were walking on he woods nearby. W-we went too far off the trail and noticed this man following us." She cut herself off as I watched a big fat juicy tear roll down her cheekbone as she noticed Stacy wasn't talking. Stacy laid solemnly against the wall, face directing itself to the ceilling as her breathes got more labored. "Stacy ." Maddie whimpered watching as Maddie's eyelids struggling to stay open. "Stacy, stand up we need to-" just then we heard a loud, Hard slam against the restroom door. "FUCK." I yelped as the bashing became more and more intense, each hit against the door soon began making it more and more weak to the point of which the door know began crumbling apart. 

We both stared at each other nervously as the other gripped onto the lifeless trying to scavenge for relief. "Fuck fuck fuck-" I was stammering through my sentence and began crying. "COme on COme on!" I whimpered struggling to pull Maddie from Stacy to the handicap stall. I practically stoved her into the stall, her body clashing to the wall as I closed the door with a slam and locked it. We had barely made it in when a loud slam reverberated from the bathroom door back to us.   
Shaking and gasping we both sandwiched each other into the corner farthest away from the stall door. We watched as the silhouette walked, tall and dark moving farther into the back of the restroom as it's dull foot steps followed it, soon stopping to Stacy. We watched anxiously as they kneeled down as if the silhouette studied Stacy. She was long dead but still I shuttered as I heard the manic's strangled laughs erupt from the silhouette, soon pulling out a knife and into Stacy.   
A sloshing sound followed and Maddie began crying even harder than before. Quickly I put my clamy cold hand against her mouth and pinched her nose to ensure she'd be quiet. I quickly turned to see if the man had heard only to see he was moving his way back toward us. Our spot had been compromised and we both began screaming as he struggled to kick the door open. We began thrashing as Maddie yelled repeatedly "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"   
The door creaked opened to reveal the maniac behind the chaos. There he stood tall and leaning a bit and panting with a grotesque grin which was carved into the skin and traveled up to both his ears. His hair was a dark mangled mess framing his eyes which were dark green and blurring with pure rage and excitement as he stood there dripping in blood, wearing a hoodie and dark denim jeans and boots. His hand held a chiefs knives. At the sight of him we shrieked even louder. As began walking closer and closer to us Maddie began pushing me from her as if I were a human shield. My eyes widened even more at her actions as I was shoved toward this maniac. As soon as I was pushed toward him I felt a burning, bitter feeling in my arm and screamed as the feeling grew more intense. It's not like I could escape at this moment because as soon as I fell into his arms I was being held by the waist and couldn't do much to fight back. So in a wave of panic and adrenaline I shoved him into the tile wall. It knock ed he breath out of him and he let lose of me and I began running toward the exit as fast as I could with out looking back. My stomach dropped as I passed Stacy. Her once soft puffy cheeks had been cut apart so badly that it created flaps on her face and revealed the back of her teeth. She was laying on the ground, her button up shirt had been lifted up and her guts spilled out of her like slimy pink rope covered in blood and her blond hair had been pulled carelessly out of the bun she'd been wearing earlier now barely covering her face. I was going to vomit. I had barely know the girl, the exception being was having her in my English 2 class, but still I felt so terrible that she had to die this way. This dehumanizing way.  
I ran into the main hallway and heard Maddie's let out a deafening shriek as i left. My legs carried me with as much strength god could give a girl and out the doors, into the grass, and fainted.   
Paramedics surrounded me, shrouding me with questions. But those questions became gargles as the removed my shirt and o fainted in an ambulance. 

 

Heeeey so like I haven't wrote fanfiction on a long time so have this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

  I felt shivers run down my spine and up my arms when I woke up. White blankets covered me and I was alone. I checked my arm which slightly burned and aches but was stitched up. On my opposite arm I was attached to a blood bag. At first I called for a nurse but realized that it was the middle of the night and everybody was probably asleep or had better things to do. I stared at the high ceiling, remembering how I had gotten here and what happened.   
     Her blood, her guts, her smile... I hadn't known the girl but the sight of her gore full corpse still haunted me. I had been so overwhelmed by the memory that I hadn't realized I was crying. I sighed, wiping away the stray tears and reached over to the remote on the night stand and quickly flipped through channels. Skimming through children's channels, soap opera la, and your typical ABC romance movies was when I saw what had happened. 

" LOCAL PRIVATE HIGHSCHOOL LCOKED DOWN- Earlier today, Dorles school for Teens was experienced a lock down after a man invaded security and proceeded to stab up to 30 people today. 5 of the 30 people became casualties whilst the the other 25 are in critical state-" the news continued on for another 10 minutes before switching to Modern family.  (y/N) couldn't relax. 'What is going to happen now? Will school continue on Monday or??' Was what (YN) thought before a nurse came in with two men in black. "Oh look she's awake now, officer. I'll just leave you here for now, I just ask that you be quiet and take into consideration the other patients in this floor. Oh and if you need anything-" the Nurse was quickly shoved out of the room before she could finish her sentence when the Men in Black began the interrogation.   
   "So miss (LN), this afternoon you were stabbed by the  invader? " one man asked as the other flipped on the light switch.  "Y-yes." I replied wanting not to remember what had happened earlier today. "Do you want to explain how you had gotten away from this maniac? Maybe give us details on how he looked like??" The man asked pulling out his handy dandy notebook. I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and form s sentence. "I was using the bathroom and these 2 girls had come in, Stacy Smith and Maddie Ratcliff. " I continued to tell them my story, especially how Maddie used my as a human shield and how I ran out. "Well that's about all we needed ma'am. If you excuse us we'll be on our way off. Now you have a good nights rest and get better."  The man that had been interrogating me said before closing the sore behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys scattered away from me like rats as soon as the literature teacher came towards me muttering "What the hell are we in kindergarden". I signed in relief as they left me alone and also in pain. "Those three can be a couple of jackass's." He said looking down at me with his glasses sliding a bit down his nose.

"Yeah, they're really annoying." I agreed now watching them standing in the corner of the waiting room. "Anyways, my name is Mr. Wright. I'm the new literature teacher, right next to Mrs. Dickson's room. I Believe your name is (Y/N)?"

I gulped nervously wondering if Mrs. Dickson talked shit about me to this kinda cute teacher which wore a blue button up, black dress pants and had his hair combed to the side. He had to be at least in his mid 20s. "Yeah, I walked into school one day and saw you magically appear." I blurted out earning a confused look on his face.

'Fuck I really don't have social skills' I thought silently cursing at myself as I was forced to talk to this man. He let out a low chuckled at my rambling of words and said "Mrs. Dickson told me how well of a writer you can be when it comes to writing the horror genre. From the details Mrs. Dickson had told me they sound terrifying; I can't wait to till I get my hands on one of your rough drafts!" 

He said happily clasping his hands together. 'He's gonna start grading the bullshit I somehow manage to provide on  piece of paper every fifth block?' I thought to myself not realizing how easily my face was a sucker for my emotions. "Oh yeah! I forgot, Mrs. Dickson is going to be retiring soon and I'll be her replacing her soon, within a few weeks." He exclaimed. "That's so sad, shes one of the nicest teachers in the school building." 

That was complete bullshit "Yeah, but you should probably just keep that a little secret, considering she wants to be the one to break the news to her students." He spoke a bit softer with his hand coming around to the side. Just then on the intercom of the fist floor of the hospital spoke loudly "Students of Dolores school, Please come to the waiting room we will be departing soon, back to the dorms in about 5 minutes. I repeat students of Dolores, we will be leaving soon." 

I had been so busy talking to Mr. Wright that I didn't realize that the room had become more crowded with in such a little amount of time. I turned to saw to continue my conversation with him but he was gone. 

As we were all lined up and lead into the bus a dark silence filled the air. Sniffling could be heard from all around the bus. Some kids were crying, disturbed from yesterday and a few others crying over dead friends. I was sad, my classmates had so much potential and so much life in them. All though none of the knew me, I knew them. I would watch some from afar and enjoyed the funny conversations they'd would have during classes. How some of them had friends, family and had so much to live for.

Fuck some of them could've probably discovered the cure for cancer if they really wanted to because a few were that smart and excelled in many, if not, all classes. I however had nothing. I was just barely managing to pull myself through these next few years and wasn't even going to have a family to talk to. In fact possibly nothing would change since I didn't even ever talk to any of my living relatives. I should've died.

Stacy and Maddie had each other, families, money. It's my fault Maddie died. I had none of those. It's all my fault she's dead. I know I could've turned around and fought that maniac of a man. I had just a stabbed arm. I could've helped Maddie escape. I should've tried, but no. Instead of fighting back, I coward back and ran. Its my fault Maddie died. Images flashed through my head like a train busting and swaying side to side in an infident loop.

The screams echoes louder and louder in my head. 

Blood all around the floor and handprints covering the walls. Stay's cold lifeless eyes staring upward to the ceiling as her pink, purple and red guts spilled out of her side like fresh road kill. Maddie's bright brown eyes watering and as bloodshot as mine and shaking as her death came closer and closer with a knife. And finally, the monster behind the tragedy. Covered in blood, skin pale, hair burnt and a grin from ear to ear. dark sunken eyes of a hungry predator craving for blood stared intently at me before I was pushed forward.

I took a deep breath in, attempting to calm myself down, attempting to stop those stupid fucking tears building up. I was interrupted as I felt something hit me. A small pink object was in my hair, squashy and hard. A piece of eraser. An even bitter piece hit my head and I turned my head around. 

Tweedle dick and Tweedle cunt.

Elizabeth and Sid were giggling as Troy and Keith pulled out one of these large erasers which read "For erasing big mistakes." and started picking at it and throwing pieces at me. Piece by piece hit me slowly and grew rapidly,  bigger and faster and grew into handfuls of pieces hitting me. Soon they not only began hitting me, but began hitting the person in front of me. 

The person sat up quickly and swung his head back to me also covered in eraser. Mr. Wright watched for a few moments to identify who was responsible for this mess, before standing up and shouting firmly and loudly to the group of dumbasses. "Keith,Troy, Sid, and Elizabeth you're all going to clean this bus as soon as we get off. In fact I want you to clean this bus even cleaner than it was early."

"But I didn't even do nothing, Mr. Wright!" Elizabeth cried. "I don't care if you made this mess or not, you're going to clean it or I'm writing referals to the office for vandalism to a bus." The group grumbled in annoyance before being quiet and talking to each other again. 

Mr. Wright slowly sat back down watching them before his eyes landed on me. "(Y/N), sit next to me, your seat is clearly a mess." It sounded more like a command than an offer, so I dusted myself off of eraser pieces before sitting next to him. We had light talk for a bit before I started falling asleep. 

 

The rest of the day was extremely morbid, everyone was sent to their rooms to pack a week's worth pf clothing because we were all going to be sent back home due to yesterday tragic event. I grabbed my grey school back pack and packed some leggings, grey vans, a few dresses and loose t shirts. 

Everyone at my school had waited outside the building on its grey steps for their Lift or uber, while others got picked up by their parents. I was one of those who waited hours on the rough concret steps until their ride arrived. Earlier before I had left the hospital I had received a text message from my grandmother saying 'I'm sending one of my men to pick you up." I didn't complain a lot considering that she was rich and owned a rather large home and that this would be a week of hell and no homework.

///////////Hey guys, I'm not sure if I should include Tim Wright/ Masky as a love interest for (Y/N) Maybe comment down below? Idgaf


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry for the halt of updates recently. Ive been extremely busy with work and art block that I completely forgot about this. I promise i'll try to update more often.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All the other students left long before me so I sat on the concrete steps by myself. Eventually my phone's battery began dying that my muse and entertainment had to come to a halt. 'Fucking phone industry making my battery last short.' I thought to myself as I stood up to stretch a bit from my slouched position. 'God you'd think with all that money that old hag has she'd be able to afford a faster ride..' 

My eyes gazed around my surroundings when I noticed a rusty dingy black car start driving on the road in front of me, full of loud, possibly intoxicated shit heads and one cunt. For fuck sake! When I thought I had dealt with the last of them on the school bus. Slowly and solemely the rustic car slow down in front of me, when two heads popped out holding soda cans. 'They fucking wouldn't.' I thought but was unfortunately very mistaken. I watched as the aluminum cans had glints of sun light on them before the began hitting me.

Sticky warm orange Sunkist and possibly Coke stained my white button up and cover my upper torso. Quickly, grabbed my bag and started running up the flights of stairs

"CLEAN YOURSELF UP, YOU SLUT!"

I heard Elizabeth yell through the truck window, letting out her fugly shrilled cackle of a laugh before they sped off toward me. I kept running until I could no longer hear the cars engine before I sat down on the concrete. Tears of anger welled up in my eyes. 'Why the hell do they always mess with me?!' I thought as I looked down at the mess on me. 'I've done absolutely nothing to piss any of them off..'A few tears spilled from my eyes. I was pissed off. Those little shit stains couldn't read a fucking clock to save there lives or the school manual where it says to report harassment. Just as I was about to start marching back to the school building I heard someone call my name.

"(Y/N)!" 

I let out a frustrated angered sign, trying to calm myself down before turning around. Mr. Wright...

"Hi.." 

I waved awkwardly to him. 

"I was driving by and couldn't help but notice you're the only student still waiting around for your ride." 

He spoke as he stuck his out of his blue truck. I blushed realizing I looked like a complete mess and weirdo covered in soda waiting by myself.

"R-really? I could've sworn I saw some other kids here a few minutes ago."

'fucking hell, there is no way I was dwelled that deep into You tube.' I thought nervously looking around the green fields and street ahead. My thought were soon interrupted

"Anyway I thought that maybe you could use a ride." 

I was tempted to jokingly say "stranger danger" but didn't want to offend my teacher or the nice offer. 

"But isn't there like a rule where students or facility member cant do stuff like that?"

I muttered out. Mr. Wright let out a deep chuckled before exclaiming "No- well not really, but I know what your talking about. But rules like that are commonly used for schools without cameras nearby and for elementary schools." I reluctantly got into the car when I noticed clouds start filling the sky. "So (Y/N) what address should we start heading to?" I gave him my grandmother's address before we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. 

"Man, I really appreciate you giving me a ride.  It was starting to get chilly outside." I stated trying to think of something to break the silence. "Chilly? Geez I didn't notice during this late summer weather.." He chuckled a bit in confusion. "da- I - I mean't hot, godicannotspeak properly today!" 'God I'm such a stupid pleb.' I screamed internally to myself. "Oh jeez I hope the stomach bug isn't going around already!" Mr. Wright exclaimed jokingly. We soon began chatting  about the news and about a lady getting eaten by a  
Snake and random shit like that. 

"No like I feel like a majority of the quizzes created by Buzzfeed are always just sponsored Disney movies or somwthing, I even heard that the company is suppose to be cruel to its employees."

He said taking a turn onto my street. Soon we sat in silence as we both squinted our eyes at the addresses until we found mine. The truck soon took a brief halt at my exit. As I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped off out of the vehicle I looked up at Mr. Wright "Hey again thanks, I really appreciate you giving me a ride considering you probably had other plans, Mr. Wright!"

I said smiling, remembering earlier events. "It's fine, a majority of teachers are having the next 2 days because of why happened yesterday." He said trying to reassure me. "Alright then, thanks anyway!" I shouted as I started heading toward the doors of my hell.

"OH BY THE WAY (Y/n) YOU CAN CALL ME TIM, SEE YA IN A WEEK!" He drove off yelling. I smiled a bit knowing that I had made at least one friend. My happiness soon came to an end when the time came to knock the door.

'This old women is gonna tear me up by the end of this week..' I thought as the door was opened by a slightly younger women than my grandmother. "You must be (Y/N), you Grandmother is waiting for you in the living room."

I walked down the wooden floors looking down the dark corridors and etc before heading toward the living room. There she sat, grey hair, watching tv and drink a cup of tea. I nervously fumbled with my hands before talking. "Hi, Grandma." I said trying to pull her attention away from the tv. "I heard you wanted to speak to me.." without bothering to look up she said firmly "Sit." I sat down without hesitation. A commercial popped onto the tv interrupting the news before she turned around, 

"(Yn), I know you must be thinking that since your being dismissed from school that you're pardoned from studying and working.." she spoke coldly in a monotone voice. "You're gravely mistaken of you ever dreamt that, that was going to ever happen under my roof.." I felt myself stiffen as she continued to stare at me with her dead black eyes. "Luckily for you I emailed some staff from the school and asked them to fax me all of your upcoming school work to me, so you can study during this week." 

She paused for a moment picking up a stack of brand new books on side passing them to me. "Your going to read all these books and Write essays about them during this week." I grabbed the books and soon started heading off to my room when I was slapped with a ruler. "Excuse me (Yn), but I'm at still talking." My body stiffened and I let out a pained gasp as I heard the tone of her voice change for a moment before she continued. 

" I want all of these done in black pen, I want nice hand writing and I was "I know why the caged bird sings done" done by tomorrow morning. And if it is not done I'm taking away any electronics you have." She finished. "Yes Grandma." I said before heading up the flight of stairs jumping into my old bedroom. I let out a tired sigh 'God I've been home for less than 2 minutes and she's already giving me orders.' I thought as I calmed down from the anxiety of talking to my grandmother for the first time in almost 2 years. 

The next few days consisted of endlessly reading and tireless nights of writing down explanations to typical literature questions and mesmerizing algebra 2 formulas and vocabulary. Your back would be pained from slouching for hours and hands would be sore from flipping pages and jolting down multiple paragraphs. Your break time came around 7 when you'd be called down to have dinner, the other two meals were bought up to you by a servant. You never could entirely get a break because your bedroom door would be wide open for Grandma to peek in from the upstairs den. The only time you got a break would be to use the bathroom or sleep. At those moments your door would be shut. It was Thursday night when your same old, tiresome routine came to an end.

You sat down across the dining room table, quietly eating your mac and cheese and roast beef when she spoke. "I must say, (YN). I am impressed that you've actually kept your studying regmine up and met with my criterias. By now I thought you'd be diddly daddling onto tumbles.." She stopped for a moment placing a chunk of roast beef into her mouth only to take her sweet presious time to chew, swallow and wipe her mouth be fore she continued. "I mean all you've ever been good for in the past is shitting in your diapers, eating, and wasting pure time on scruntched up doodles calling it "art". I quietly took a sip of water as she ranted on. She laughed even harder. "Maybe I'll even let you live here again and let you help around the house!" She cackled a bit before continuing "If you keep this you'll actually be as valued as a granddaughter!" I bit my lip back to fight the urge to throw my plate of overpriced dry seasoned beef at her and call her out on how much of a waste of space she was and how she could've spent less money on changing the world then on how much she pays to have a chef cook the most basic fucking meal. She got out of her chair laughing before heading into the other room to watch tv to leave me alone with anger sitting at the bottom of my stomach. I marched out of my chair into my room and jumped into bed grabbing a nearby pillow to become victim to my muffled yelling. 'Stupid old rat, all she knows how to do is spend money and watch tv.' I thought as I looked at the piles of papers which I had spent hours upon writing. 'I need to get out of here...' I thought as my head spinned around the room which I had been confines to for many hours now.

/////////////////////////////////////

GUys I'll tey to update more


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to take sometime off of reader so the first half of this chapter the reader won't be the spot light.   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
I stood outside of the school with multiple cars and FBI forming swat teams around the school Which lead me to where I am today. I watched as swat teams would run out of the school with students holding their arms up, crying. Some groups came out cover in blood and others drenched.   
Christ. I remained calm as I watched the kids walk out hoping that Maddie would come out with any of these groups. As I sat there near the surrounding area I held my breath. A majority of the students came out. Even the injured. Just then I my walkie talkie started beeping with a voice coming through the static. "A student is running out of the back entrance near west wing" I let out a sign of relief hoping that maybe it was my daughter. "She's unconscious and injured". I was so tense that I didn't realize my hand was in a fist. I picked up my walkie and pressed the button speaking into it. "I'll be coming over there soon". I quickly sprinted toward that area. each step I took filled me with hope 'SHES ALIVE, SHES OKAY, EVERTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT' I thought as. I came closer and closer to the ambulance lifting the girl into it, along with a few other people. I quickly pushed people out of the way and just before the ambulance door closed I jumped in, quickly to see Maddie. My hands grabbed firmly at the handles of the cart. Finally   
My heart dropped. It was not Maddie.   
I felt my calm finally break as my vision blurred. I took a deep shaky breath through my teeth as my jaw tightend. Maddie was one of bodies still in the building. "Fucking Christ." I hissed out as I got out of the ambulance. My hands shook as I bought them up to my face, covering my eyes. I slowly walked to my police car, unlocking it and sinking into the leather of the seat. I finally I soon found myself sobbing, both of my hands grasping the steering wheel as I felt my chest shake. I raised my phone up and began dialing my wife, Diane. "I sniffed trying to breath calmly and steady my shaky voice.  
"Diane, she's dead.."   
"What do you mean?!" I heard her voice break.   
"Everyone is out of the building. The people still in are casualties." My ginger nails dug into the leather as I waited for the expected crying from the other end.   
"MY BA-by" I heard her voice shake. My child was dead. the baby who cried in my arms and grew to look just like her mother was dead. The child who played with action figures from anime was dead. The child who'd hug me after a long vigorous day of work was dead. The child that I use to kiss goodnight was dead. My shoulders were shaking before I eventually gave in and sobbed. The We both cried to eah other over the phone on speaker for 10 minutes before I ended the phone call. "I'll be home later tonight . I love you."   
Later on that day I would interrogate a handful of people and try to get a description of his face or maybe some idea of were he might of ran off to before I'd find one person who knew. She was the same girl I had earlier thought was my daughter. It made me a bit better seeing her and knowing that she dead. I asked her a handful of questions and she had told me the appearance of the hooded man. The bastard that killed Maddie. I asked her if she might of know where'd he gone off to. She didn't. Just as I stepped out onto the hallway I heard yelling ."WAIT WAIT!" Filled me with optimism and determination for finding this bastard. She told me about the old abandoned bunks from outside the school and I immediately knew where this bastard was.  
////

I laid there emotionally exhausted sunken into the pillows and white comforter on my bed. Thoughts were racing through my mind. I'm alone. You've always been alone. At home and at school. I shook those thoughts away and sat up on my bed, before I got up and put on a simple outfit. Some leggings and a t-shirt with some converse. I felt numb, and light like a feather. 'Let's go make friends.' I thought deliously as I grabbed a small black purse, stuffed my wallet into it, headphones and a knife incase I felt uncomfortable like someone was going to mug me. I went to my bedroom's balcony and threw a tall chair down for when I came back and dropped some rope. I'm fucking tired of being treated like a slave for her. She always fought with me and jsut verbally abuse me. 

    I walked down the street from her house and pulled my phone out and onto my map to formulate a plan for tonight out. It wasn't entirely dark out yet but it was still better than wasting the night studying.  Nearby there was a McDonald's and a mall and the square. (Which was pretty much downtown where all the stores where and hipsters went to and was usually busy and full of people but had decent shops.) which a majority of the places were closed considering it was 9:47.   
    I let out a frustrated sign and I tried to think. Bored and uninspired I decided to go on Instagram and see what was going on. I never posted on it and just stalked a lot of people from my school.  I scrolled down when I landed on a post from this really popular jock I follow. It read "Party at Jason's house tonight." And has the time and location on it. It had a lot of likes and had so many comments so I thought 'hey why not try and make some friends you FUCKIGN loser.'   
    So I plugged in the location into my gps and  my started listening to music. I passed by trees and multiple houses and made some turns when I finally got there. The music was blaring from the house and I could see a lot of lights flashing on in the house. People were walking in and others where just dancing. It was a hell hole and began having second thoughts. 'Maybe I don't need friends..' I took a step back when I bumped into somebody. I turned around quickly to apologize.   
"OH I'M SORRY!"  
"MY BAD!"   
We both said at the same time. He wore his hair up in a bun, and a red t shirt and some dark jeans with boots. "I kinda just got overwhelmed with the music." I mumbled out. He smiled and nervously scratched his neck and said "Same, It looks bit wild. I'm a bit nervous cause my friends rarely come to parties like these." "This is like the first party I'm going to this Senior year.." That was a lie. You never went to a party because you were never really invited. His brown eyes widened in surprise "Dude this is like my first time going to a party since middle school...." 'holy shit bitch me too!' I thought smirking a bit. "M-my names Jeff."   
    He said reaching his hand out for a hand shake. "I'm (Y/n), I don't really socialize often.." I shook his hand.He let out a deep chuckle before he continued "I wanna socialize more but I have really bad social anxiety so friends are hard to come by." I looked back at the party. 'Maaaybee I do wanna go to the par-?" My thoughts were interrupted "Are you coming or not?" Jeff said looking back at me. I blushed, slightly embarrassed that I was caught looking like an idiot. "Y-yeah."   
    I replied following him in. The party was more wild that it seemed on the outside. People were dancing on tables and the music was almost deafening as people were crowded and dancing. On the other side of the room people were taking shots. "Oh my god.." Jeff gasped "they have a fucking puppy!" He practically squealed out. 'What a dork' I thought giggling as I watched him dash toward the fluffy Pomeranian to kneel down and pet it. I quickly followed behind him also wanting to touch it. I saw a Jeff's brown eyes light right before he reached down to touch it the tiny dog bit him. He didn't gasp in pain or anything but let out a monotone "fuck."   
    I caught up to him "I guess not all dogs go to heaven..." I said out loud. Jeff chuckled at the remark before reaching down trying to pet it again . "Jeff! Don't do it!" I shouted making Jeff jump up a bit. He turned around a bit flustered "it probably just bit me because I scared him." Jeff mumbled out checking his hand to make sure there wasn't any damage. His hand was fucking dripping with blood. "Holy shit, man. Do you wanna go to the bathroom or something." I asked as the biggest drop of blood hit the floor. The image of a Maddie popped up in my head and I couldn't stop staring at the blood until Jeff spoke up. "You alright, (Y/n)?"   
    I looked up to make eye contact with him and whispered "yeah- I just got distracted for a moment." Jeff held his bleed hand before saying "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I heard him say. I watched him leave before left the room. 'I'm kind of thirsty' I thought as I saw the little table of snack and soda across the room. I quickly and awkwardly walked past a bunch of people trying to not touch any of them or bump into their sweaty bodies before I made it to table. I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coke a cola.   
    I sipped on sos, before realizing it was flat. Not the best taste when it's flat. Just them I felt someone grope my ass. I turned my head around to see whom the fuck decided to be a creep. It was Sid. He was smirking at me with his cheeks slightly tinted red. Dear god a drunken asshole. I gave him the dirtiest look I could contort before I spoke up. "Don't touch me or I'll-" I was interrupted as spoke slowly and deeply. "Your so fucking sexy when you pissed off (L\N)"   
   I felt a chill run up my spine in disgust as he said that comment. I turned around and was just as I was about to walk away, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled pissed off, catching the attention of some people close by. I grabbed his hand and tried tugging it off me to little avail. He then started trying to kiss me. Gross. His blubber boy lips almost kissed me before I was fed up with his behavior and scratched him across the face. I let go of me, grabbing his face in pain before he looked back at me with his eyes filled with pure anger. People from around the room were watching with anticipation. "I'll beat your ass and show you who the hell your fucking with, you little slut."   
    He growled out. He lifted his arm up to try and hit me, but right before he could someone spoke up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I turned around and met   
eyes with Jeff, before quickly Hiding behind him. "You're being a fucking rapist, trying to force girls to kiss you." I heard Jeff spoke up. "Yeah well who the fuck said I can't kiss my girl friend?" My eyes widened in disbelief. This fuckboy.  "I'm not your fucking girlfriend at all, you creep." I said pissed off and in disbelief. "Yeah, but you were into it." Oh he's really crossed the line.   
    Just as I was about to try hitting him like the little bitch he is when Jeff spoke up. "No she wasn't. She was screaming earlier for you to get off of her!" I saw Jeff's eyes glare around the room of people holding out their smartphones recording the scene. "She was obviously not giving you consent and you were still trying to, like a rapist would!" Sid was about to full on attack Jeff before the music stopped and the host of the party came into light. "Oi, I've bee,keeping my eyes on ye Sid and I've noticed ye groping people and kissen em all night. So don't ye dar fucking say she war into it." I forgot to mention earlier that Jason was extremely popular not only because he was attractive but he a the lead boxer in our school and was foreign and had come from Scotland. "Leave my party or else I'll make sure ya regret it." Holy shit. "Fucking try me you leprechaun!"   
    Sid yelled. He's gonna get his ass whooped by a fucking leprechaun. My eyes lit up in pure joy. Everyone began chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" And I watched as this handsome big tall 6'8 muscular guy sucker punched this short rapist 5'5 guy with ease. His body hit the floor with ease and he was out cold. (nothing wrong with being short) But just then loud police sirens drowned out the chanting. Everyone started scattering away. I started running to back door like everyone else was but the line was crowded and stuffed.   
    Jeff pulled my arm away and opened a window and jumped out "Come on, (Y/n)!" Jeff yelled I followed him out and we ran out into the alleyway for a few minute until we were far enough from the house. I laughed manically remembering Sid got his ass kicked and Jeff also laughed. We soon made our separate ways "thanks for tonight. It was pretty fun despite getting bitten by a dog." Jeff said heading the other direction "I hope I get to see you around again!"I shouted to him.  Now the walk home was quiet and a bit colder than it was earlier. But I didn't care. I walked passed houses and trees til I got home. I balance myself on the chair and grabbed the rope and began climbing up to my balcony. Quickly and quietly making sure I didn't scrape the chair against the brick wall of the house I pulled it up and settled back in my room. And laid in bed. I lived tonight and nobody could tell me otherwise. I fell asleep in my get up before I was able to change.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear screaming going on across the house. The sun rose high above the houses, beaming its damned light into my face, when I woke up. 'Jesus Christ my back...' I thought as I stretched awkwardly, still in my outfit. I could hear footsteps running toward my room, before the door banged open. She was breathing heavily, her hair was tangled up in a bun like s bird's nest and she was still in her night gown. . "You little bitch! You snuck out last night!" She yelled, her eye biting with anger and fists shaking. "Yeah what about it cunt?" My voice rose, now sobering up and wide awake. "You fucking whore! Is that the response I deserve for dealing with your ass, this past decade?!" She screamed, her skinny, boney legs pushed her closer to me, as she yanked at the collar of my shirt, pulling me face to face with the banshee. "You are going to suffer major consequences! I don't mean I'm going to just take away your electronics, ___!" Her face was best red, when she lifted her free hand up and slapped me across the face. I was stunned for a brief moment before she continued. "I'm gong to treat you like the bitch you are!" Quickly I scrambled up, off the bed. 'I'm running away from this hell hole!' I thought as I was only inches away from the doorway, but it was too late. She had grabbed a belt that what at my bedside and lassoed it around my neck, pulling me closer and closer to my certain doom. I struggled trying to slide a finger between the belt and my neck, but the belt tightened itself around my neck. I wanted to get a breathe of air but when I tried to breath it only made me want to cough. Soon the leather belt was tangled so tightly that my air passage closed. I felt her arm wrap itself around me. I scratched and pulled at her arm to no avail. I think tears where falling down my face when I started to feel dizzy. My ears burned and felt like they where going to pop out at any second when I felt my legs give out. I could feel my finger tips tingling and neck burning from chaffing she I finally passed out. 

Mary, Mrs. __ servant, watched as the scene went down. She was shaking and held her breath as she watched the young girl fall down. She watched as Mrs.__ dropped to her knees in exhaustion as she let her grip on the belt go. Her hand was bright red and almost bleeding as she took deep breaths in. Mrs.__ breathed heavily as she looked down at the scene. ___ neck was definitely be bruised as she laid there limp, her face nearly blue and thin lines of blood running down her neck. A few moments passed of Mrs. __ breathed heavily before she turned her head around and spoke coldly. "Put her in the attic..." Mary wanted to call 911, but didn't because she didn't want to risk loosing the one job that paid her enough money to pay for her child's medical care. "And don't feed her or speak to her. I want you to tire her against one of the railing up there with this rope of her's." Mrs.__ spoke as Mary rushed to drag her arms. She began pulling her when Mrs.___ spoke again. "If you dare call 911 I'll make sure you ass is kicked out of the country.." She said as her cold black eyes met with Mary's. "Y-yes m'am." She cautiously walks toward the corpse like body on the floor and grabbed ___'s upper arms and pulled her to the end of the hall where the attic stairs we're. She dropped ___'s arms to catch her breath for a few moments before continuing the process. This time however she grabbed her by the waist hurrying the process. Soon she had her tied up in the cold, forget dusty attic. Mary quickly tied ___'s hair up because she pitied the poor child. At least she wouldn't have to deal with hair in her face during this cold weather.. "MARY! What is taking you so long!?" Mary flinched at the call of her name before she took one last look at the girl and leaving.  
Hours passed and __ has awaken a few times. Each time she had awoken up she'd struggle to stay conscious enough to understand her settings or what had happened to lead to this. Black dots danced around in her vision a bit until she could finally stay awake long enough. She looked around the cold attic. The only light that came into the room came was from a small trapezoid window,far beyond her reach. Around the room were storage cardboard boxes, some labeled baby clothes and others labeled Christmas decorations. Beside her however was an okd porcelain doll which laid facedown, pieces of white porcelain surrounding it, hinting it's face was long broken. Judging by the sun's angle in the sky it was the afternoon. ___ tried to talk a few times but each time her voice would croak, or hurt. Not only did her voice hurt but her neck her, it burned and ached, she could feel little cuts when she moved her head around. The strangling did damage her vocal cords, making it incredibly hard to scream for help. He legs began to ache and grow sore from its lack of movement. Her ass even eventually began hurting too, from sitting all day. So instead she waited up stairs for many hours for something or someone to come but no one came. The next morning came. And she didn't even bother trying to move, her back burned every time she moved it from sitting all day. Her stomach began growling the night before she had gotten punished because she hadn't taken a bite out of the meat loaf. 'Why, god? Out of the many houses in all the world. Out of the many bodies in the world. Out of all the people in the world. Why? Why did I have to be born into this family?' I thought as I miserably stared through the small window. The sun soon began setting. The light blue sky changing from a light hue to a dark blue and eventually black. The attic was dark again. I could hear squirrels running around the attic and scampering. I was so fucking thirsty. I hadn't dranken anything and I was shivering. My mouth was so dry it felt like sand and my lips were so chapped and dry. She really is treating me like an animal. Eventually, I somehow managed to fall asleep during my intense shivering. I dreamt of nothing. It must've been extremely early in the morning when I was a woken. I could hear the locks fumbling behind the door before it creaked open. The warm, air coming from the hall. There in the light I could see a familiar silhouette. It was Grandma. She walked lever to be and whispered. "Are you going to be good now??" I couldn't answer because my throat was so sore and dry but I nodded my dead. "Answer me."  
She lifted her hand up, striking me with all her might. She had slapped me so hard that I felt my head bang against the wooden post behind me and my neck pop. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, not because of the emotional abuse this women was capable of, but because of how fucking much my face burned. "Mary! Untie her now and get her stuff ready. I don't want to see a single thing of hers left in her room." Grandma shouted to the smaller women. Mary walked closer to me welding a butcher knife. "Don't move or I might hit you." She mumbled. "You better make sure all of your shit is packed up__ and get ready for school." Grandma uttered. I nervously sat there, waiting for in anticipation for her to cut me loose. I hurt the wind behind me break before I felt the rope around my torso and arms loosen. I tried getting up but fell, my legs were sore and numb from not using them the past few days. Mary grabbed me by my upper torso and began dragging me to the bathroom. "I left you food on the counter of the bathroom because you Grandmother asked that I make sure you don't eat." She stated as she sat me down on the toilet lid and handed me a plate that had eggs on it. I quickly ate, cherishing the warm yolk and bit at the buttery toast. "Give me your plate." I gave her my plate before she left and I stripped down before jumping into the warm welcoming shower. The hot water glided down my shoulder and into the drain. I quickly got dressed into my school uniform before going into my bedroom to grab my stuff. All my clothes that I had bought back from the school were neatly folded into the backpack. Beside the bag was my phone, fully charged with my headphones connect in. I made my way down the stairs and looked longingly at the front door. As Mary held the door open I hear my grandmother speak again. "If I find you failed a single class this semester I will make sure if it you go back into child protective services..." she replied coldly. I nodded my head with a 'yes ma'am.' And I left. The car drive was eerily long.


	7. Chapter 7

The car drive was eerily long. As we drove past houses I watched the sky change from sunrise and darken as clouds came into view. My back was fucking sore and I just felt like a pile of crap. 'At least I'm not there anymore..' I thought reached a hand up to feel the bruise on my neck. It had risen up and was sensitive to the touch. "fucking Christ.." I croaked out of shock. It seems my voice what going to be this way for the next few days. God I'm going to have to deal with Sid and Elizabeth since I made them clean the bus last week..  
Uneasy thoughts ran through my head like a roaring train on repeat till I got to my destination. The car took a halted in front of the school building before I stepped out. My hands were shaking with uneasiness before I flung my bag on and slammed the door shut. I quickly walked to the cafeteria where everyone was  walking to, to attend the school assembly. When I walked in I couldn't help but notice a few snickered laughs around me. I tried to call myself down, it's all in my head. Everyone stood there in front of a podium until a short chubby man came into view. Mr. B. He poked at the mic for a moment before speaking into it, earning everyone's attention.   
    "Hello Everybody, I hope that the past week has been good for you all, despite the incident that occurred last week. I understand that it may be hard on some of our hearts to know that we've lost many wonderful classmates in such an unfortunate way. And pardon my French, but good god our staff member have also been mourning over our loss' too. In fact I hope you all take it to heart that you're all loved and wonderful students who have always worked hard to be the best in the county and that we have our crisis counselor, Mrs. Lydia, who is always open arms and ready to comfort or consult anyone mourning our lost students. I hope that the next week will go according to plan and that we can all move on and better ourselves over this tragedy. I also do wish to remind you all that we will only be having half days until Thursday. So that means we're going to be having first, second, and third period classes only. Also one more announcement, during everyone's absence we had police check through ever single persons belongings for, weapons, drugs, and anything inappropriate, so if you notice anything out of place blame the police. Now, you all are excused till 12:30 pm till first classes begin. Now go off back to your dorm rooms and unpack!"   
I watched as everyone else began crowding around the exit doors before I felt a light tap on my one of my shoulders before I turned around. It was Mr. Wright. I let out a sigh of relief. "You alright, ___?" He asked noticing mhm distress. "Y-yeah, You just surprised me a bit ." I muttered out blushing a bit. "Okay, great! You had me worried there for a moment." I exclaimed in relief. "So tell me, how was your week?" He asked trying to calm the mood. The scent of leather tinged in my mind before I stated "ah, it was actually a bit slow and boring, you know. I just stayed home all week." I replied not wanting to push into further details. He popped his knuckles before saying "That honestly sounds so peaceful right now. Unfortunately for me I had plans and had to move all of my stuff upstairs, into Mrs. Dickinson's room for the past few days." "Gosh, it must've been a real drag since our elevator doesn't work anymore!" "Nah I needed that exercise to wake me up a bit and get ready into the average school teacher lifestyle!" "I'm impressed, like I didn't do anything this break and I'm exhausted right now!" I giggled at my own pain. "Are you sure you're alright, __? You seem a bit paler than usual and tired." He asked, giving me a questionable look. 'I must really look like shit from the attic..' I though nervously scratching my head. "It's probably because I stayed up so late, last night." We kept our conversation going on before I head out the building and into the school girl dormitories. We waved bye before we headed our own ways. The walk to my room was quiet and morbid. I passed by three rooms that had boxes mounting outside of them. It was some of the students who passed and I guess people were moving their stuff out. I finally made my way to my dorm room and pulled my key out. It was golden and scratched up from the years before. Quickly I inserted it and made myself home. 'Finally...' I thought in delight at I practically waltzed in. Everything was perfect and everything was great. That was what I thought until I noticed something off. My closet was an absolute disaster. "What the fuck!" I shouted angrily and horse as I stomped toward the closet. All those hours wasted, organizing shirts and folding pants and color coding my underwear. Those fucking scoundrels. I kicked my plastic dresser to the side and jumped onto my bed. 'Fuck people!' I thought before slowly getting too relaxed. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside. "9:30AM.." it flowed in red bold font. 'Two hours wouldn't kill me, considering the fact I spent my weekend,tied to a pole." I thought before giving into the sweet relaxation and soft covers on my bed. 

__ fell asleep. Their breathing slowed down and hair sprawled among the bed's pillows. That was when it all happened. Slowly outside the window, far along side the bushes and trees a man appeared. His black hair, scruffy and messy and clothes were black. His eyes scanned the area, looking around for anybody when he came. That was when Jeff took this opportunity. He cautiously stepped over dead branches and leaves to not make as much noise. His fingers glided along the metal window still before sliding it open. He stepped one foot in before he began walking into the room. He looked around his other den before closing the window. He signed and plopped off his muddy boots off as he headed to the couch across the room. Just as he was about to lay around he noticed that someone was sleeping in the bed. 'They must've not heard me..' he pulled out hid knife from his side pocket before making his way toward the bed, like a lion before attacking it's. He lifted the blanket Away from their face to reveal his next victim. Surprisingly it wasn't just anyone. It was ___. His heart race a bit with joy and murder. He slowly straddled himself against her legs, leaning above her torso, his black hair falling into her shoulders. He lifted both of his arms up high above his shoulders before he rammed it down. It was about it pierce her skin when he stopped himself. Her face looked so vet tired and troubled. Why couldn't he kill her now and move on?? He questioned himself this more and pushed more further into the thought as he studied her face more. She looked sick. Perhaps dead. He lifted his arms above his head and this time didn't budge the knife down. For some reason it didn't feel right. Now, after all the times he'd kill people, he was feel remorse. He tried for the third time to stab __ into the chest but clunky push himself to. Jeff growled, angry with himself. 'Stab her you idiot..' he though as he stared down at her. He lowered his hand, down her face, moving hair to the side when he noticed something quite peculiar about her. Her neck was completely raw and reddish_purple, like she'd been strangled with a the worlds roughest sandpaper. His finger tips lightly traveled around the soft irritated flesh, tilting her head to the side or get a better view. 'She's already broken...' he thought, quietly removing himself off of her. He stared back at the couch. It's welcoming soft cushions taunting him. He took a look back at that awkward girl before leaving the place and out the window.


End file.
